Fair XChange
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: The X-Men switch bodies among the gender lines due to their egos and their enemies took advantage of the situation. Based on the 90s animated series. Pairings: RoLo, Romy and Scott/Jean. On hiatus until further notice.
1. The Ol' Switcheroo

Disclaimer:

_**I don't own the X-Men but I own this story.**_

We start our story with Professor Charles Xavier returned from MurIsland back to the Xavier School for the gifted, only to hear the noise of destruction.

"What on Earth is going on this time?" Xavier asked as he used his psychic powers to find out where that noise came from. It came from the Danger Room. The X-Men are fighting and arguing again as usual, destroying everything in site while a three way brawl between Wolverine, Cyclops and Gambit took place. Beast gets annoyed by it and the bickering between Storm, Rogue, Jubliee and Jean Gray.

"They are at it again. I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all. And believe I know how." Xavier declared as he headed straight to the Danger Room.

In the Danger Room, there were piles of destroyed robots and vehicles. Cyclops gained the upper hand, knocking Gambit down only to get punched in the face by the angry Wolverine.

"Dammit Wolverine! Must you keep doing that! The only reason why we are always fighting because you idiots screwed up the mission by disobeying my direct orders. Those people in the Apartment could've been killed if you haven't started a fight without my say so!" Cyclops shot at Wolverine, blasted him with his optic beams.

"Shut up Cyclops! The only reason I don't take orders from your sorry ass because you let your leadership position go straight to that damn head of yours! Morph almost got killed because you're too much of a pussy to save him!" Wolverine shot back, slashing him across the chest.

"Wolverine's got a great point mon a mei. Maybe the X-Men needs a third man in charge. I mean three leaders since ol' canucklehead's got the experience." Gambit suggested as he threw his kinetic charged cards at both of them before they ducked during the explosion.

"Can it gumbo! But you got a point there." Wolverine was gonna come after Gambit but Storm hit him with her Lightning Bolt.

"I do not know why do I have to put up with all you men. Especially Wolverine. But I do know one thing. YOU ACT LIKE JUBILEE! A BUNCH OF SPOILED BRATS!" Storm yelled before Jubilee hit her with her energy plasmoids

"Darlin'. I ain't no spoiled brat because I don't bitch about everything. So can the crap while I'm still puttin' ol Boy Scout in his place." Wolverine told her while he and Cyclops are still fighting.

"Scott, you're as egotistical as everyone here! And I agree with Wolverine on this one!" Jean Gray shouted.

"Dammit Jean! Not you too! Why is everybody treating me like a bad guy! I'm not as egotistical as you think I am! If someone is egotistical other than me, it's you guys because you never follow orders! I'm the real leader of this team and what I say goes! Not Wolverine! And defiantly not Storm! " Cyclops shouted back, shooting at Wolverine.

"Oh, is that right! Well maybe someone needs to put you in your place "dear husband of mine"! Jean shouted back, hitting the boys with her telepathic beams. Gambit got under Rogue's skin, commenting her power controlling problems.

"C'mon Chere'. Why you don't wanna kiss me? It's not like you to act so insecure." Gambit wanted to know what's wrong with her.

"Instead o tauntin' me you low life Swamp Rat, try walk a mile in mah shoes so you'll learn what is like to be scared of usin' yer power to absorb someone else's life force!" Rogue yelled as she punched Gambit in the face.

"That's way out of line Rogue! Just because I was born in Louisiana, doesn't give you de right to call me that name!" Gambit yelled back, then he threw his charged up cards at her. The card exploded in front of her and fell hard into the ground. "Forgive me Chere but you brought this on yaself!"

"Jubilee! You are in serious trouble young lady! You and Wolverine!" Storm growled furiously at Jubilee.

"Well if you haven't pissed me off Storm, I wouldn't a kicked your big booty ass! Your ass is as big as your ego!" Jubilee shot back, shooting at Storm.

"Yeah, the same ass I owned since Red doesn't want me anyway! Besides you did a better job than her when it comes to taming an animal like me in so many ways." Wolverine added. He got hit by Storm Lightning Bolts and Cyclops' Optic Beams.

"Watch your language Jubilation Lee because I will not tolerate your Wolverine influenced behavior." Storm said sternly.

"WHAT! That tears it! Storm yer makin' me mad, sayin' I'm a bad influence on her! Remember the time you've misjudged me for my huntin' skills?" Wolverine growled furiously, knocking Cyclops out, grabbing Storm by the foot and pulled her down, slamming her on the ground. then he pinned her.

"Yes and your point is?" Storm asked.

"You're misjudgin' me again. You guys are still doin' it since the day I joined this turkey outfit you call a team."

"Perhaps you'd see things differently if you walk a mile in my shoes and be a weather Goddess for just one day." Storm said before the Danger Room got shut down by Xavier.

"Would all of you care to tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Why are you fighting again?" Professor X demanded.

"Because we had some disagreements about the incident involving the Brotherhood attacking the city. While Wolverine's busy fighting Sabretooth, we had our hands full with the Juggernaut and the Blob. They destroyed the apartment, sending people to the hospital! That's where these idiots screwed it all up disobeying my order!" Cyclops explained, pointing his finger at his teammates. Then they bicker again.

"Perhaps we could've planned it carefully if you should have listenned to me in the first blasted place!" Beast shot at Cyclops.

"Oh. Now you suggested a plan that is better than any of these jerks could've come up with." Jubilee said sarcastically.

"Exactly Jubilee. But that tone of yours is unacceptable." Beast shot at Jubilee.

"Ooh Beast! You are so dead when I blast you to Kingdom Come!" Jubilee shot back.

"Enough! All of you! The Brotherhood is coming directly to the X-Mansion and they want revenge." Xavier announced.

"Then we'll kick their sorry asses out of our turf! C'mon!" Wolverine commanded.

"Hey, I'm the leader, remember?" Cyclops reminded Wolverine.

"The last time you were a leader was 10 minutes after we came back from Times Square!" Storm said sarcastically. The X-Men bickered again.

"ENOUGH! I'm afraid you left me no choice but to do this..." Professor X said as he uses his powers to zap the X-Men, aiming at their brainwaves. 8 of their bodies were glowing in gender colors. Blue is for male. Pink is for female. Their souls came out of their bodies and went into each other's.

"Ah! Professor, what did you do?" Cyclops demanded as his voice came of Jean Gray's mouth.

"I exchanged you all into each other's forms so you can appreciate one another and stop fighting one another." Xavier answered calmly.

"Are you saying that we've switched bodies?" Jubilee panicky asked.

"Yes Jubilee." Xavier answered again. Wolverine is now in Storm's body, Storm is now in Wolverine's body, Cyclops is now in Jean Gray's body, Jean Gray is now in Cyclops' body, Gambit is now in Rogue's body, Rogue is now in Gambit's body, Beast is now in Jubilee's body and Jubilee is now in Beast's body. They all screamed in panic.

"Now ya done it Chuck! Change us back before I really get mad!" Wolverine in Storm's body growled as his temper triggered a lightning bolt from the sky.

"Control your temper or you'll kill us all, Logan. My powers are triggered based on my emotions. That's why you have to keep your emotions in check. Because if you do not, you'll..." Storm in Wolverine's body tried to warm him about her weather powers before she got cut off by Wolverine.

"Can it Storm! I'm in no mood to listen to you right now." Wolverine in Storm's body snarled.

"Well do not blame me if everything goes wrong." Storm in Wolverine's body sarcastically said.

"Aw great. Now ah'm trapped inside that low down, dirty body of a lowlife swamp rat." Rogue in Gambit's body said.

"Watch it Chere! I'm not gonna take anymore of your crap ya hear!" Gambit in Rogue's body yelled at her as he touched her breasts.

"Don't touch mah boobies Remy! You shouldn't touch what isn't yours!" Rogue in Gambit's body yelled back.

"Oh yeah?" Gambit in Rogue's body argued.

"Yeah!" Rogue in Gambit's body argued back.

"SCOTT! This is all your fault!" Jean Gray in Cyclops' body yelled at him.

"My fault? Well if you haven't criticized about my leadership duties and our relationship Jean, we wouldn't a got into this mess in the first damn place!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body yelled back.

"You arrogant asshole!" Jean roared in anger as she unwittingly zapped Cyclops with her optic beams. She suddenly lost control of Scott's powers, destroying everything in sight.

"Jean, shut your eyes now!" Scott told her. She closed her eyes, shutting down Scott's powers.

"I hope you're happy Scott fucking Summers! I hope you find a way to get us out of this mess because as of right now... I HATE YOU!" Jean shouted in fury as she started to cry.

"Change us back Professor. Please?" Jubilee in Beast's body pleaded.

"She's right Professor Xavier. As long as we remain switched, our enemies will take advantage of the situation." Beast in Jubilee's body added.

"I understand Hank but I'm afraid that we have some uninvited guests coming our way." Xavier told them as the alarm went on. They went to the war room.

"Oh no. It's the Mutant Brotherhood again. They want revenge for the incident we almost prevented. In our confusing state, we will not stand a chance against them." Storm in Wolverine's body said.

"Like hell if that's gonna stop us from kicking their sorry asses. Let's get out and pulverize those dirtbags." Wolverine in Storm's body growled.

"But Wolvie, we're switched remember? There's no way we're gonna kick their butts looking like this." Jubilee in Beast's body protested.

"And we cannot be sure if we are to control each other's powers." Storm in Wolverine's body added.

"Contact me when yer sure. But in the meantime, I'm goin' out there and defend our turf. I don't give a damn if I'm trapped in this useless body, I'm still the best there is at what I do." Wolverine in Storm's body cockily boasted and mocked Storm about her body.

"Watch your choice of words Logan! My beautiful body is not as useless as that animallistic ego of yours!" Storm in Wolverine's body yelled, causing Wolverine in Storm's body to growl in anger. His blue eyes glow in white and his new body started to electrify.

"We do not have time for this petty rivalry everyone! You must stop them before they cause collateral damage! Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops lead the team into battle." Professor X commanded.

"But Professor..." Cyclops in Jean's body protested only to get cut off by Xavier.

"No buts! That's an order! Now go!" Xavier ordered as the X-Men ran into action.

"Let's move it team!" Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops commanded the team at the same time.

"This is gonna a long day." Wolverine in Storm's body muttered as the X-Men went outside to fight the Brotherhood.

* * *

Next time on X-Men Fair X-Change: Our switched up hero are having their hands full with the Brotherhood as they struggle to get along and control each other's powers. But sooner than later the unexpected callery is the way to help out. Will the X-Men get their bodies back or will their egos be their downfall?


	2. A Brawl with The Brotherhood

Disclaimer: _**I don't own X-Men but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. **_

Outside the Xavier School for the gifted, the Brotherhood are stomping their way toward the X-Mansion, destroying the security system.

The Brotherhood: Mystique, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, The Blob, Avalanche, Pyro, Toad, Emma Frost

"All right you wimps! Come on outta there so we can kiss your sorry asses!" Juggernaut called out the X-Men.

"Yeah especially you, ya little runt!" Sabretooth added.

"Don't take any chances anyone. You know the X-Men are ready for a fight. As always." Mystique warned.

"Who the fuck cares Mystique. Let's get 'em anyway. By burning their bloody house down!" Pyro proceeded to use his fire powers before the switched up X-Men came out.

"OK people listen up! We're gonna..." Cyclops in Jean Gray's body was going to explain the strategy but Wolverine in Storm's body cuts him off.

"Fight first and ask questions later if we have to!" Wolverine in Storm's body growled.

"Yeah, sure. What he said." Gambit in Rogue's body added.

"No! That's not plan! We go by my plan and my plan only! We're not doing it your way! We're doing it my way!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body disagreed.

"Just shut up or I'll shut you up whinin' little boy scout! You can take your strategy and you way and you can shove it up your sorry ass!" Wolverine in Storm's body shot at him.

"For once Wolverine. I can agree with you 100%." Storm in Wolverine's body agreed.

"How about we start by kicking their butts and decrease the damage that those creeps are attempting to cause on the X-Mansion." Jubilee in Beast's body said.

"Well it's not that simple Jubilee." Beast in Jubilee's body disagreed.

"Yeah and especially when we got body swapped by Xavier." Rogue in Gambit's body added.

"Which puts us in a disadvantage." Jean Gray in Cyclops' body finished.

"C'mon Wolverine! I've been waiting all day!" Sabretooth called out Wolverine but he was unaware that he was in Storm's body.

"My pleasure dirtbag." Woverine in Storm's body obliged as he flew toward Sabretooth and took him down.

"Hey! I wanted Wolverine! Not you ya white haired bitch!" Sabretooth snarled.

"True but does this voice sound familiar to you?" Wolverine in Storm's body asked.

"What? Wolverine?" Sabretooth sounded surprised.

"In the flesh bub!" Wolverine in Storm's body answered as he used Storm's lightning bolts to shock Sabretooth.

"Let's see if Gambit can put this body to good use no?" Gambit in Rogue's body attempted to use her powers to take down.

"Likewise sweetheart!" Juggernaut responded by punching Gambit in Rogue's body in the face, causing the Cajun Beauty to spin sideways to toward the tree. He hit the tree and fell on his face.

"Careful with mah body Remy or I'll really get mad! Damn. Ah'm gonna feel that one later."

"No Gambit. You're going to feel it right now!" Mystique hissed as she struck "Gambit" from behind. "If you think for one fucking second that you are falling in love with Rogue? Well you thought wrong!"

"Ah heard what ya said about me and Remy, Mystique. And ta be honest with ya, Ah don't appreciate da things you said about him! So take that!" Rogue in Gambit's body roared as she charged the card and threw it at Mystique, causing the card to explode and hit Mystique in the face.

"You'll pay for this Cajun!" Mystique roared back at her.

X-Men are having a hard time controlling each other's powers while dealing the Brotherhood. The more Wolverine in Storm's body loses hid temper, the more dangerous the storms are becoming. Beast in Jubilee's body couldn't stop control Jubilee's firework powers as they're constantly blasting toward anything in it's path in his fight against the Blob. Gambit in Rogue's body and the Juggernaut are a battle of strength and a powerhouse brawl. Rogue in Gambit's body gain the upper hand on Mystique by using the Bojutsu Staff and beat her down. Storm in Wolverine's body and Jean Gray in Cyclops' body fought against Pyro and the Avalanche but only to succumb to the powers they have.

Storm in Wolverine's body took a very hard hit when Avalanche hit her with a huge earthquake, causing her to spin backwards and land on her head.

"Ow! I really do not know how Logan does this everytime he gets into a fight. Wait. Wolverine's body must have healed itself."

"Hey Storm! Don't tell me you forgot about my healin' factor, eh?"

"Do not be flippant with me Logan! And control your temper while you're at it because your anger is triggering a dangerous thunderstorm!"

"Good. Cause I'm gonna use it to fry Sabretooth." Wolverine in Storm's body growled as he summoned the hurricane with lightning bolts and hit Sabretooth so severely, that he'll need more than his mutant healing factor to save him but it awry when the Lightning Bolt Hurricane is headed toward the X-Manison.

"Wolverine! NOOOOOO!" Storm in Wolverine's body cried.

"Uh oh. I got really got carried." Wolverine in Storm's body realized that the Lightning Bolt Hurricane is going out of control.

"More than that Wolverine, your recklessness is about to destroy our home! I warned you!" Storm in Wolverine's body argued.

"Shut up before I get angrier Storm! Now quit yer bitchin' and tell me how to shut it down before anybody gets hurt around here!" Wolverine in Storm's body argued back.

"Alright alright already! You must calm down and be one with nature. Then you summon the weather back." Storm in Wolverine's body instructed him on how to control her powers.

"I'll try." Wolverine in Storm's body replied as he attempted to calm down. After that, the weather disappeared.

During her battle with Cyclops in Jean Grey's body, Emma Frost used her Telepathy to read the X-Men's minds and discovered that they are switched.

"Everyone! The X-Men have switched bodies! We must take advantage of the situation and defeat them now!" Emma Frost announced.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Juggernaut laughed heartedly as he used his power to bulldozed the switched up X-Men to the ground, destroying anything that gets in his path.

"Crap! This is ridiculous! How did these creepos find out about us?" Jubilee in Beast's body asked.

"Watch your language Jubilee." Storm in Wolverine's body told her sternly.

"Shut up Storm!" Jubilee in Beast's body shouted at her.

"Both of you shut up!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body shouted at both of the them with the fire in his eyes.

"Ooh, Cyclops you are such a jerk!" Jubilee in Beast's body verbally blasted.

"Yeah? Well you're all just jealous about the fact that I'm the Leader and you're not!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body arrogantly boasted.

"Did you not forgotten that I'm second in command." Storm in Wolverine's body reminded him.

"I don't give a damn what both of you say. I'd rather take orders from me than takin' orders from either one of you!" Wolverine in Storm's body snarled.

"There you go again Logan. Your stubbornness will be your demise." Storm in Wolverine's body worriedly warned him.

"Hell, my stubbornness keeps me in the game and alive at the same time." Wolverine in Storm's body arrogantly boasted as well.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm kicking you out of the X-Men for good." Cyclops in Jean Gray's body said it in his face, angering him.

"Why so you can keep the red-headed babe for yourself?" Wolverine in Storm's body furiously asked.

"That's right you son of a bitch! She's my wife!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body furiously answered. The tensions between the two men are higher than ever and to make matters worse, the elements in the bodies of Storm and Jean Gray are rising up to a dangerous level.

"You listen to me bub! When we beat those dirtbags and get switched back to normal, we're gonna settle this once and for all cause I'm real sick and tired of you and your bullshit. GOT IT?" Wolverine in Storm's body growled at Cyclops with his eyes glowing with Lightning.

"100% tough guy." Cyclops in Jean Gray's body replied with a fiery glow in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, Ruckus hit the X-Men with the sonic wave scream with extreme force. When they got up, they find out that Mr. Sinister, Vertigo, Barbarus and the Nasty Boys attacked them.

"Sinister! I should've known!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body exclaimed.

"Ah, Cyclops. I see you've got in touch with your feminine side by inhabiting your wife's beautiful body." Mr. Sinister said.

"What are you up to this time?' Cyclops in Jean's body demanded.

"Let's just say Emma Frost and Mystique informed me of the trouble you X-Men have caused them but they didn't say anything about you switching bodies with your teammates." Mr. Sinister answered as Omega Red stepped on the scene, destroying the trees with his powerful tentacles.

"Well everyone. It seems that we are absolutely out numbered and overpowered by our arch enemies." Beast in Jubilee's body informed them.

"I can't believe it! You two idiots unwittedly increased our powers when you were fighting!" Jean Gray in Cyclops' body shouted at Cyclops in her body and Wolverine in Storm's body.

"But this whole thing is Wolverine's fault!" Cyclops in Jean's body blamed him.

"I DON'T CARE IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!" Jean in Cyclops' body yelled.

"Oh is that right? Well then I'm not sleeping with you tonight!" Cyclops in Jean's body yelled.

"Know what? Keep the Red Cyke! Judging by her attitude, I ain't gonna chase after her anymore because she's startin' gettin' on my nerves!" Wolverine in Storm's body told him.

"Finally we can agree on one thing!" Cyclops in Jean Gray's body agreed.

"Can't we all jus git along cuase Gambit has a feelin' dat we about git smushed!" Gambit in Rogues body warned.

"Yeah, really." Jubilee in Beast's body agreed.

"Looks like Ah have ta agree wit Remy on dis one." Rogue in Gambit's body added.

"Now that we're all here, let's destroy them!" Mr. Sinister commanded and then all of a sudden he got hit by a blast, severely damaging the left side of his upper body causing him to scream in pain.

"Who is responsible for the attack upon Mr. Sinister? Whoever attack him will be crushed!" Omega Red threatened.

"Yeah! Who's the wiseguy?" Juggernaut demanded.

"I am! And boy you picked the wrong mutant to fuck wit!" Bishop said as he appeared on the scene.

"X-Men! Get your shit together if you wanna be normal again! And no arguments!" He told them as he goes toe to toe with the Mutant Brotherhood, Sinister and the Marauders.

* * *

Next Time on X-Men Fair X-Change: Bishop came to the rescue but X-Men are struggling to put aside their differences as they fight for survival against their arch enemies. Will they get their bodies back or will they be forced to walk a mile in each other's shoes?


End file.
